


Девятка мечей

by Svengaly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Главные герои: Флер Уизли, упоминание: Билл Уизли/Ремус Люпин<br/>Рейтинг: G<br/>Жанр: драма<br/>Вежливый отказ: все герои, за одним исключением, принадлежат Роулинг.<br/>Примечание: фик написан на Фикатон фиков и арта "Невероятное - очевидно" для форума Polyjuice potion. 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девятка мечей

«Фигура женщины, сидящей в слезах на своем ложе». 

Флер Уизли никогда не плачет. Истинная леди умеет сдерживать свои эмоции не только на людях, но и наедине с собой.  
Флер в доме не одна. Впрочем, Детка сегодня не заметил бы даже истерики.  
Флер не устраивает истерик. Она сидит за столом в безукоризненном домашнем платье и с легкой улыбкой на губах раскладывает Кельтский крест. Снова и снова.  
Снова и снова расклад завершается одной и той же картой: «девяткой мечей».  
Флер продолжает улыбаться. 

«Разочарование». 

Что с Биллом не все в порядке, она поняла вскоре после свадьбы. Не изуродованное лицо ее пугало, нет: на Флер наводила страх его испещренная шрамами душа.  
«Война», - говорила она себе, стоя ночами у окна и всматриваясь в черное небо, на котором, словно волчьи глаза, светились звезды.  
«Война», - повторяла она, засыпая в холодной постели.  
И лишь в полнолуния она не говорила ничего ни себе, ни другим, а только чуть заметно улыбалась, уходила в свою комнату и раскладывала карты. Рассматривала лезвия мечей, расположенных горизонтально. Кончиком пальцев рисовала на них скрипичный ключ, и вслушивалась в тишину.  
Молли упрекала ее за сухие глаза и спокойное лицо. Флер пожимала плечами. Зачем суетиться? Если Билл останется жив, он к ней вернется. Если он умрет, она умрет тоже. Разумеется, вслух она этого не говорила. О таких вещах не говорят. 

«Обман». 

То, что Билл может не вернуться к ней, оставшись в живых, ей в голову не приходило.  
Когда он появлялся после рейдов, выпачканный кровью, измученный, и засыпал, едва коснувшись подушки головой, Флер понимала: не время требовать от него ласк. Едва проснувшись, он коротко целовал ее в щеку и тут же снова исчезал, обычно в компании Люпина. С ним Билл разговаривал. Ему он улыбался. Флер он гладил по волосам и глядел на кого-то невидимого за ее плечом.  
Флер верила, что все это – только война и неловкость за свое уродство, и со временем все образуется.  
Так и получилось. Образовалась новая пара, а Флер осталась… с Деткой. 

«Смерть». 

Детку принес Билл.  
Когда он появился на пороге, Молли завизжала, Джинни выронила тарелку с фасолью и прижала руки ко рту, а Флер… Флер не помнила, что она сделала. Но точно не подбежала обнять мужа. И Детка тут был не при чем. Женщин напугал Билл.  
После гибели Волдеморта вервольфы, оставшиеся ему верны, укрепились в небольшой деревушке в Нортумберленде. На пощаду им рассчитывать не приходилось – слишком широк был оставленный ими кровавый след, а стало быть, их ждало полное уничтожение. Намеренно или случайно, но Министерство не успело нанести упреждающего удара: отряд оборотней совершил вылазку, вслед за которой и последовала расправа. Ходили слухи, что оборотней истребили всех до последнего щенка, однако было ли это правдой, не знал никто. Участники боя, оставшиеся в живых, хранили молчание.  
Флер не пыталась расспрашивать Билла. Она слышала, как он прикрикнул на Молли, по привычке запричитавшей над его ранами. Она видела его одежду, сплошь покрытую бурыми пятнами. Раны Билла были неглубоки; стало быть, большая часть этой крови принадлежала кому-то другому. И, наконец, Детка…  
Когда Билл назвал имя ребенка, Молли побледнела и отшатнулась от него, словно он был зачумленным. Он действительно был зачумленным - как и сам Билл. 

«Обоснованный страх».

\- Он будет жить с нами, - коротко сказал Билл.  
Молли всплеснула руками. Джинни строптиво тряхнула рыжей косой и уже начала говорить что-то, но под тяжелым, немигающим взглядом Билла осеклась.  
Молчание нарушила Флер.  
\- Он ужасно грязный, - сказал она. – Я его искупаю. Кстати, милый, тебе тоже следует принять ванну. Ты выглядишь просто ужасно.  
\- Я не могу задерживаться, - устало ответил Билл. – Ремус ждет меня. Нам нужно…  
\- Нет, дорогой, - Флер подняла брови. – Я не выпущу тебя из дому в таком виде. Ремус подождет.  
Билл неохотно согласился. Собственно, это был первый и последний случай, когда он согласился, что Люпин может подождать.  
Эту маленькую победу Флер приписала присутствию Детки и сразу ощутила к нему некоторое расположение. Не слишком большое – мальчик ей не понравился. Она любила приятных детей, а этот был большеголов и некрасив, его жесткие волосы торчали, как щетина. Для своего возраста он выглядел чересчур крупным, хотя неуклюжести в нем не чувствовалось; напротив, он оказался ловок и цепок, как маленький зверь. Было ему года два или около того. Молли возненавидела его с первого взгляда.  
Для Билла такое отношение оказалось сюрпризом. Он-то полагал, что Молли примет мальчика и возьмется его обихаживать, однако при одном взгляде на ребенка мамаша Уизли леденела и спешила уйти. Ее добродушное лицо превращалось в маску, а углы губ подрагивали от отвращения, Детка же, рассерженный ее неприязнью, тихо ворчал ей вслед.  
В Норе было слишком тесно, чтобы Молли и Детка могли не встречаться, к тому же шустрый малыш так и норовил улизнуть из-под присмотра Флер. Однажды мальчишка забрался на кухню и опрокинул кастрюлю с кипящим супом на груду чистого белья (на него самого не попало ни капли). Не успела Флер ахнуть, как Молли отвесила Детке подзатыльник. Мальчишка заверещал и тяпнул обидчицу зубами за палец. Флер едва удержалась от смеха, но выражение лица Молли отбило у нее охоту смеяться. Стремительно шагнув вперед, Флер подхватила мальчика на руки. Негодяй обнял ее и уткнулся мордочкой в волосы, прикидываясь невинным.  
\- Он в своей человеческой ипостаси, - поспешно сказала Флер, - а стало быть, не опасен.  
Ужас в глазах Молли сменился яростью.  
\- Где твой муж, Флер? Почему он не бывает дома?  
Флер не ответила. Она не знала ответа.  
\- Как только он появится, сразу ему скажу: пусть уносит это отродье туда, откуда взял. Чтоб духу его не было в моем доме! – выплюнула Молли и вылетела из кухни, оставив кастрюлю валяться на полу, а белье исходить капустным паром.  
\- Видишь, что ты наделал, Рири? – укорила Детку Флер.  
\- Тетя ду’а,- ответил он, грассируя.  
\- Плохое слово. Не надо так говорить, - рассеянно ответила Флер, размышляя, появится ли Билл сегодня дома или снова заночует на площади Гриммо.  
Оставаться в Норе было нельзя.  
«Так или иначе, а вечером я с ним поговорю», - решила она.  
Вечером Билла арестовали. 

«Тюремное заключение».

Правда, как шило, всегда вылезает наружу и выкалывает кому-нибудь глаз; царь Эдип тому примером. Оказалось, слухи о резне не фальшивы, и то, что эта правда была ущербна, не помешало подняться волне общественного возмущения.  
Колдографии общей могилы, в которую свалили оборотней после битвы, обошли весь магический мир (снимков, изображающих могилы погибших членов ордена Феникса, на первой полосе почему-то не оказалось). Министерские чины заметались в попытке удержаться в нагретых креслах. Атака на оборотней была приписана целиком и полностью «фениксовцам». Билл очутился в числе тех, кого избрали на роль козлов отпущения; быть бы там и Люпину, но в день битвы он как раз лежал в Мунго с какой-то хворью.  
Уизли сплотились, чтобы достойно принять свалившееся на них несчастье, и проблема Детки временно ушла на задний план. В конце концов, именно он и спас Билла. Когда через некоторое время общественное мнение заложило вираж, и фениксовцам вспомнили не только их прегрешения, но и их подвиги, адвокат Билла привел спасенного мальчика в качестве доказательства несомненного душевного благородства своего подзащитного. Билл отделался запретом занимать должности в Министерстве, однако перед тем ему пришлось провести в предварительном заключении два долгих месяца.  
Серый холод расползся в груди Флер, когда, явившись на свидание, она увидела Билла в тюремной робе, бледного, с сеткой шрамов, особенно резко проступивших на осунувшемся лице. Билл держался с ней, как с чужой, и за все время встречи произнес едва ли с дюжину слов.  
\- Не приходи сюда, - велел ей он в конце свидания. – Не нужно.  
Флер пыталась настаивать, но безуспешно: та первая встреча стала последней. Билл отказывался выходить к ней.  
«Он не хочет, чтобы я страдала», - думала Флер, тщательно скрывая беспокойство от себя самой.  
Если это было так, почему он не возражал, чтобы страдали его родители, его братья и сестра? Они виделись с ним так часто, как только им позволяли, а Люпину и вовсе удавалось приходить к нему едва ли не каждый день. Через него Флер передавала мужу посылки. Ее не насторожила манера Люпина прятать от нее глаза и спешно исчезать, чтобы избежать расспросов о Билле. Как она могла предположить?  
Билл попросил развода через месяц после освобождения. Она не поверила своим ушам. Когда он назвал причину развода, Флер подумала, что в тюрьме Билл потерял рассудок. Нет, не потерял. Он просто разлюбил Флер и полюбил другого человека.  
Так бывает. Для Флер стало полной неожиданностью, что такое может быть и с ней самой. 

«Отчаяние».

Отчаяние – это то, что можно испытывать, но чего нельзя показывать.  
Флер тасует колоду, рассеянно глядя на капли дождя, сползающие по оконному стеклу, словно прозрачные улитки. Тени вязов, растопыривших ветви, колышутся во тьме.  
Отчаяние осталось в прошлом. В этом доме Флер чувствует себя защищенной и спокойной, и мальчику тут хорошо. Муж вернется лишь через два дня, а пока Флер рада побыть с Деткой наедине. Билл был прав. Мальчику нужна мужская рука, он упрям и своеволен, а подчас и жесток, и все же как хорошо им вдвоем! Но и втроем неплохо.  
Флер тихонько вздыхает. Неплохо… Теперь она не слушает сердце. Разум – вот лучший советчик. Муж любит ее, и довольно; она подставляет щеку под поцелуи, а он – плечо для опоры. Так и должно быть. Куда завела ее любовь? Теперь у нее одна любовь – ее мальчик.  
Флер прислушивается. Из гостиной нельзя услышать крики, но она ей кажется, что она их слышит. Спускаться в подвал нельзя. Конечно, зелье помогает Детке контролировать себя, однако он – ребенок, непослушный, бойкий мальчишка, и может поранить Флер случайно. Представив, как Детка игриво кусает ее за руку, Флер вздрагивает.  
Как же он там один?  
Грохот. Флер чувствует колебания воздуха. Что-то упало в подвале.  
Идти туда сейчас – верх неблагоразумия.  
Флер аккуратно собирает карты, подравнивает края стопки и выходит из гостиной.  
Она спускается по лестнице. Детка знает, что она пришла к нему, и до Флер доносятся глухие удары о дверь и пыхтенье: волчонок прыгает в нетерпении, толкая дверь лапами. Она отодвигает тяжелый засов и треплет вставшего на дыбки Детку по узкой морде затянутой в перчатку рукой. Он весел и отлично себя чувствует.  
Флер окидывает взглядом подвал. Мягкая ткань, которой обиты дверь и стены, разодрана в некоторых местах. Пол усеян клочками. Присмотревшись, Флер узнает в них останки игрушечного зайца, купленного накануне. В углу валяется кресло, опрокинутое кверху ножками. Несомненно, грохот, который привел ее сюда, произвело его падение. Флер подозрительно косится на Детку – не специально ли он сделал это? Вид у него невинный, но Флер знает, как он умен.  
Она поднимает кресло и усаживается в него. Детка ухмыляется во всю пасть.  
\- Шалун.  
Носком туфли Флер подталкивает к себе мячик, откатившийся к стене, и подбрасывает его в воздух. Детка ловит его на лету и, подскочив к Флер, роняет мяч ей на колени, требуя продолжения игры. Размеренно бросая игрушку, она размышляет, какой была бы жизнь Детки, если бы Биллу удалось добиться опеки над ним.

«Поражение». 

Не сразу она заметила, что прозвище «Детка» из иронического превратилось в ласковое, и что широкое лицо мальчика дороже ей, чем иные, более красивые лица. А когда заметила, поняла: она не отдаст малыша никому и никогда.  
После развода Билл заявил, что будет воспитывать мальчика сам. Твердое намерение Флер добиваться опеки над Деткой привело его в изумление. Сначала он обвинил ее в том, что она просто хочет доставить ему неприятности. Флер выразила сдержанное недоумение и поинтересовалась, знает ли о мальчике что-то помимо его имени и его болезни.  
\- Что ты будешь с ним делать? – устало спрашивал Билл. – Он же оборотень!  
\- У меня есть опыт совместной жизни с оборотнем, pas vrai?  
\- Твой опыт гроша ломаного не стоит, - Билла начала злить невозмутимость его бывшей жены. – Полная луна восходит каждый месяц.  
\- Я знаю, Билл. Над моим домом она всходит уже полгода. Я говорю не о тебе, как ты, без сомнения, понимаешь.  
Между бровями Билла легла складка.  
\- Флер, зачем ты взваливаешь на себя эту обузу? Ты красива и без труда найдешь себе хорошего мужа. У тебя будут свои дети. Зачем тебе мальчик? Мы с Ремом воспитаем его, как…  
\- Как кого вы его воспитаете? – с легким любопытством поинтересовалась Флер.  
Билл дернул плечом, будто ужаленный оводом.  
\- Я виноват перед тобой, - сказал он. Раскаяния в его голосе не было, только досада. – Но сердцу не прикажешь.  
\- Вот и не пытайся приказать его сердцу, - ответила Флер. – Он любит меня, а тебя и твоего… Люпина знать не знает.  
\- Тебе его не оставят, - Билл глянул на Флер исподлобья. – Ты помнишь, кто он, чей он сын? Тебе с ним не справиться. Прошу тебя, Флер, не дури.  
Она промолчала.  
Ей пришлось пустить в ход все очарование, чтобы склонить на свою сторону комиссию, решавшую вопрос об опеке над Деткой. Она опасалась неприязни женщин, входящих в состав комиссии, однако положение брошенной жены неожиданно побудило их выказать женскую солидарность. Окончательный перевес Флер обеспечил детский психолог, избравший своей специальностью воспитание малолетних оборотней. Отец Флер разыскал психолога в Провансе, где тот мирно дописывал многотомное исследование, посвященное проблеме адаптации оборотней в магическом мире. Одного взгляда на Флер ему хватило, чтобы броситься защищать ее интересы.  
Билл потерпел поражение.  
\- Без него вам будет лучше, - заметила Флер, выходя из зала. – Он всегда напоминал бы вам обоим о своем отце. Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы вас вечно преследовали тени прошлого?  
\- Кто знал, что наш с тобой брак закончится этим? – произнес Билл с горечью.  
Флер наклонила голову, соглашаясь с его словами. Оба они оказались бессильны противостоять жестоким шуткам судьбы. Их поражение было неизбежно. Ей стало обидно до слез за их неудавшиеся мечты и загубленную любовь.  
Она и Билл постояли, глядя друг на друга, – все было кончено, и теперь они испытывали лишь усталость – а затем разошлись, чтобы больше не встречаться.  
Через неделю Флер увезла Детку во Францию. 

«Сомнение». 

Флер смотрит на часы. Пришло время обратной трансформации, и ей хочется выбежать за двери, чтобы не видеть, как страдает ее мальчик. Однако она остается и терпеливо ждет, не пытаясь подойти к нему. Она сидит в кресле, рассматривая тени на потолке. Когда волчонок снова становится мальчиком, она заворачивает его в одно из одеял, сложенных в углу. Детка не плачет. Флер всякий раз заново поражается его выносливости. Она поднимает Детку и несет к выходу, откидываясь назад, чтобы сохранять равновесие. Хрупкость Флер обманчива. Многолетние занятия балетом сделали ее тело крепким, как стальной прут.  
\- Я пойду сам, - шепчет Детка.  
\- Пойдешь. Завтра, - отвечает Флер, задыхаясь.  
Подниматься по лестнице тяжело. В гостиной она кладет мальчика на диван, переводит дух, а потом относит его в спальню.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Рири.  
\- Не называй меня так, - требует мальчик. – Это детское имя, а я уже большой!  
Недавно ему исполнилось пять. Он не любит нежностей и ласковой болтовни, и Деткой Флер его называет лишь мысленно, не то обид не избежать.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Фенрир, - говорит она.  
\- Спокойной ночи, мама, - отзывается довольный Детка.  
Желтый свет ночника размывает его черты, придавая несвойственную им мягкость. Флер улыбается ему и тихо прикрывает за собой дверь.  
Спустившись в гостиную, она велит домовихе Лулу растопить почти угасший камин и принести рюмку creme de menthe, а затем снова тасует колоду. Дождь усилился, и ветер тоненько посвистывает в трубах. Флер не хочется раскладывать Крест. Она вытягивает карту наугад и рассматривает ее «рубашку».  
Ей надоели девять дамокловых мечей, висящих над ее головой. Хочется солнца и света, и чтобы закончилась зима… нет, это не «девятка», она чувствует. Что-то будет?  
Флер переворачивает карту.  
Она угадала. Это не «девятка». Это «Луна».


End file.
